


The Complete Ruby Rose and the Ladies of Beacon

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Incest, Masturbation, Oral, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: A collection of snippets involving Ruby and her dick fucking other women.





	1. Chapter 1

**White Rose Forest**

Weiss had stopped squealing and moaning a while ago. Now she just clutched at Ruby’s back, grunting every time Ruby hilted herself inside the heiress. On a back thrust, Ruby checked Weiss’s eyes. Yep, they’d gone full-hearts.  
  
It was obvious that Ruby was the first person to ever fuck Weiss. She could tell, not just from the way Weiss’s pussy clamped down around her dick, but by the special way she shook from side to side. That she kept on babbling about how good her first time was and how she never knew what she had been missing was a pretty good clue also.  
  
Weiss’s limbs squeezed down around Ruby as the reaper came again, flooding her center with her cum. Weiss’s belly was starting to bulge from how many time Ruby had came in her, and the only reason Ruby didn’t press down and watch a flood of cum come gushing out was because she didn’t want to get her clothes dirty.  
  
Ruby slowed down her hammering of Weiss’s pussy for a moment to catch her breath. Weiss whined, tightening her grip and pushed her hips down. Ruby could tell Weiss had come more times than Ruby had, but something about Ruby’s dick made all the girl extremely eager for it. It was a blessing and a curse, Ruby had always thought. On the one hand, sex felt really, amazingly, super-duper good, and the girls she had met were always eager. On the other hand, she’d lost track of how many times she had to fuck a girl into a drooling, cum-smeared mess just to get some study time. Yang had never thought that was much of a problem, but it also cut into Crescent Rose time.  
  
Cum was pouring out of Weiss’s pussy, and Ruby was wondering if it was time to switch to her mouth or ass. On the one hand, it would feel really good. On the other hand, once Weiss got a taste of cum on her tongue, she’d want to give a blowjob every hour of the day. Ruby wasn’t strictly opposed to that, but it would get in the way of fighting Grimm.  
  
Ruby heard someone, or something, tramping through the underbrush. Looking around, she reached for Crescent Rose, just in case. She relaxed as she saw Yang enter the clearing, the black-haired girl, Blake, behind her. Seeing the scene in front of her, Yang put her hands on her hips and sighed.  
  
“Ruby, did you break another girl?”  


**Ladybug Bedroom**   


Blake was bent over her bed, moaning into the sheets as Ruby filled her ass again and again. Ruby couldn’t believe how nice her new teammate’s ass felt. It wasn’t painfully tight like most girls, and Ruby figured she must have a lot of experience taking stuff back there for her cock to slide in and out so easily.  
  
Blake was enjoying it too. Ruby knew how to tell when a woman came, and Blake had done so several times, even though Ruby hadn’t even brushed her clit. But her pussy was still sopping wet and she’d babbled a stream of nonsense like ‘ass so good so good cumming please’ several times.  
  
Ruby had cum herself several times too. It certainly made using Blake’s ass a lot easier, with all the cum helping to lube things up. And Blake reacted in the most amazing way whenever Ruby dumped another hot, sticky load into her ass. The way her whole body shook whenever Ruby stopped her high-speed fucking to cum was awesome, if dangerous for any fragile objects in reach.  
  
Since the Bellabooty (and Ruby was very pleased with herself for coming up with the idea) could take it, Ruby was going all out in her fucking of it, rose petals swirling around the room as she went as fast as she could. It was nice that Blake could handle her fastest pace, unlike Weiss (currently fucked into unconsciousness, semen dribbling out of her pussy), who could only handle a slower pace (a mere two strokes a second).  
  
Blake clutched at the sheets, screaming through clenched teeth as she came again, her drooling pussy making a mess of the bed below her. Ruby could tell that she only had a few more orgasms left in her, so she picked up her pace, eager to get as much fun as she could out of Blake before she fainted from pleasure overload.  
  
Groping Blake’s ass, Ruby sighed. She wondered if she’d ever have a rear that nice, so full and soft and gropable. Well, even if she didn’t get it, at least she could enjoy it. Giving it a hearty spank, Ruby thrust herself in as far as she could. She moaned as she came, her newest load forcing older cum out, dribbling down Blake’s skin and into and around her pussy.  
  
Slowing down to catch her breath, Ruby heard a commotion outside the room, she looked around, just in time to see the door slam open. Yang was revealed, looking as hot as ever (in a totally platonic, sisterly kind of way, Ruby assured herself). She was dragging a drooling Pyrrha behind her, clothes disheveled. Yang looked upset, while Pyrrha looked fuck-drunk.  
  
“Ruby did you fuck Pyrrha- Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me? Again?”  


**Sugar Rush Gym**

  
Ruby groaned as she thrust upwards. Nora’s pussy felt amazing. Of course, the pussies of every girl Ruby had ever fucked felt amazing, but Nora was something else. For one, she was still coherent after half a dozen orgasms. That meant she could still clamp down with her pussy, and move her hips from side to side and all of the other wonderful tricks that made having sex so much fun. It was amazing to meet a girl who was still able to do that after half a dozen times cumming, instead of being a blissed-out cumdump. On the other hand…  
  
“More! I want you to bust another nut inside me!”  
  
As Ruby responded to Nora’s continuous prompting, she began to wonder if she had made a mistake. She’d gotten up early to get some time in with her first love. But she hadn’t done anything more than unfold Crescent Rose when Nora had ambushed her. She’d been babbling in excitement about how Pyrrha was still head over heels on Ruby’s cock, and had been trying to use Jaune as relief.  
  
Nora insisted on taking Ruby out for a spin, and the little reaper could hardly disagree. After all, a fit young woman with big boobs and a cute haircut? She’d have to be crazy to turn that kind of offer down!  
  
An hour later, Ruby was starting to wish she was insane. She’d dumped enough cum into Nora to soften the outline of her abdominal muscles, but the hammerer kept on going. Her breasts were swinging around as she rode Ruby’s dick. Normally, Ruby would have been on a chest like that like a fly on honey, but right now it was all she could do to keep her grip on Nora’s thighs.  
  
Ruby’s own, smaller chest was heaving almost as much as Nora’s. Her thighs were splattered with her cum and Nora’s grool. More and more flew against her skin as Nora raised herself up and dropped down again and again, impaling herself on Ruby’s cock.  
  
Ruby groaned as she came again, shooting yet another load of cum into Nora. The older girl’s belly swelled slightly, proof of just how many times Ruby had come. Nora had come a lot too, often in sync with Ruby. This time was no exception, Nora screaming her head off as her lusty cries filled the room.  
  
“Again. And again and again and again!” she yelled, grabbing Ruby’s shoulders.  
  
Ruby gasped in relief as she heard the gym doors open. Finally, relief.  
  
“Hey Rubes, you in here? Want to have a sparring match to-“ Yang came around the corner, and saw her little sister.  
  
“RUBY ROSE!”  
  
“Ah, no, Yang, it’s not my fault this time!”

**Hoodwitch Office  
**

“… and I’m worried about how it will affect her grades here at Beacon.” I finished my speech and shut up, staring at Professor Goodwitch and trying not wring my hands together.  
  
The headmistress sat, staring at me, with a blank, somehow disapproving look on her face. We were in her office after I’d requested a meeting. I didn’t want to do it, but there were some things a big sister had to do.  
  
I hated tattling on my little sister, but Ruby was out of control! Ever since we’d been accepted to Beacon, it seemed like I was finding her with a girl every day, and she’d go for hours. There was no way Beacon’s academic expectations were designed for that sort of thing. And it wasn’t just her I was worried about. Blake and Weiss had come to Beacon to learn to be Huntresses, not Ruby’s sex friends.  
  
And, of course, there was me to consider too. Not only was I stuck cleaning up after my little sister, I had been looking forward to sampling some of the goods an academy full of fit, active, attractive teens would have. But I hadn’t even had the chance to masturbate lately! Instead I was stuck dragging cute girl to the shower as they giggled about how good a lay my baby sister was. It was infuriating!  
  
“Ms. Xiao Long.” Professor Goodwitch seemed to have guessed that my attention had wandered. “Your concerns are noted. While we expect a certain level of sex from our students, Ms. Rose’s actions do seem extreme. I’ll talk to her and see what her explanation is.”  
  
I sighed in relief. This was the best I was going to get, I reckoned.  
  
“Thank you, thank you so much.”  
  
I stood and left the office. As I went back to Team RWBY’s dorm, I heard the intercom crackle to life and order Ruby to see Goodwitch. Stepping into the dorm, I looked around. Empty. And my homework was done, and there were no fires I needed to put out. Well, well, well, then.  
  
I hopped up to my bunk, my mind already racing over possibilities. Pyrrha Nikos? No, too connected to Ruby. Goodwitch? No, if someone heard me blurting out that name, I could be in trouble. My gaze fell on the Achieve Men poster I had on the wall. Yeah, they’d do.  
  
Tugging down my top, my boobs popped out. I cradled them in one hand as my other snaked down underneath my shorts. Mmmm, hot guys surrounding me, running their hands over my limbs…  
  
I started masturbating, blowing off steam that had been building for almost a week now. Soon, my nipples were hard points, pressing against my palm, and my fingers soaked in arousal. I was imagining the lead singer in between my legs, skilled tongue flicking against my clit. I grunted at the thought.  
  
The door opened, and I froze, hand still between my legs. Lifting my head, I could see Weiss enter. From her position, she couldn’t see any more of me than my head, thankfully.  
  
“Hey, Weiss.”  
  
“Hello, Yang.”  
  
And that was that, thankfully. She sat down on her bed and pulled out a scroll. Could I keep masturbating with a teammate in the room and not have them find out about it? The insatiable burning in my core said I had to try.  
  
Biting down on my tongue, I started back up again, one hand caressing my tits while the other played with my lower lips. So one of them would be licking my pussy and another one kissing me… I’d just gotten back in the groove, using long, slow strokes that didn’t make a lot of noise, when…  
  
“Yang?’  
  
Die, Schnee.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What kinds of gifts does Ruby like?”  
  
Die slowly.  
  
“Mmmm, sweets, weapon mods, that sort of thing. Why?”  
  
Shut up. Shut up now and let me finish.  
  
“Well, since Ruby’s been fucking me so hard lately, almost every day,” Thank Weiss, I needed that, “I was planning to get her something nice as thanks. And maybe she’ll be so grateful we can have sex right then and there.” A hungry tone entered her voice at that.  
  
A mental image popped into my mind, of Weiss bare-ass naked, shivering and panting as, and this was the bad part, Ruby stood over her, her cock shooting out another load of cum to land on the heiress’s body. It would have been hot, if not for the fact that my baby sister was bound up in it. Since she was, it was like a bucket of ice water.  
  
The thought of Ruby fucking another girl was the last straw. My arousal fled, leaving behind a chilly, crushing sensation of orgasm denied. I pulled my top up and hopped off the bed.  
  
“I think she’ll go gaga over whatever. See ya later, Weiss.”  
  
I stalked out of the dorm room, mad at myself and Weiss and Ruby. What did it take for a girl to find some peace and quiet huh? I decided to head to Goodwitch’s office. I cooled off a bit on the walk. It wasn’t really Ruby’s fault. She just needed some discipline and an authority figure telling her ‘no’, and she’d learn to settle down. She wouldn’t like it, and I’d always been weak to her sad face, but it had to be done.  
  
I opened the door, dreading the look of betrayal and shame I’d see on Ruby’s face. But, it was something I had to do. Sometimes you’ve got to yank the chain to stop someone going off a cliff.  
  
Ruby was sitting in Goodwitch’s chair, the professor in front of her. Glynda was on her knees, giving Ruby a titjob. From the cum dripping from her face and breasts, they’d obviously been doing it for a while. Goodwitch’s riding crop was held in the air with an invisible hand, and came down hard on her ass as I watched in stunned disbelief.  
  
I felt my eyes go red and my hair light up.  
****

**Rosecream Cafe**

****  
  
“Hey, Ruby!”  
  
Ruby Rose looked up from her bowl of ice cream. She smiled at Yang, who was carrying a bowl of her own. Her older sister sat down opposite her.  
  
“Hi, Yang! Didn’t think you were coming into town today.”  
  
Ruby couldn’t help but notice how Yang jiggled as she sat down. Ruby barely managed to keep her eyes moving on down to Yang’s batch of ice cream.  
  
“Oh, I had some stuff to pick up for Bumblebee. Thought I’d get a snack while I was out. Wasn’t expecting to run into you here.” Yang scooped up a spoonful of purple ice cream. Popping into her mouth, she closed her eyes and sighed. “Man, that’s some good ice cream. Did you get the huckle- Seriously, Ruby?”  
  
“What?” Ruby protested, knowing exactly what.  
  
“You know what. Can you even taste anything in that?” Yang pointed her empty spoon at Ruby’s heaping bowl.  
  
Ruby pouted. It wasn’t as if there was a _law_ that you couldn’t have gummy worms, hot fudge sauce, sugared strawberries, peanut butter bits and sprinkles on top of a mix of peach, cake batter and triple chocolate ice cream, but Yang always acted like she was committing an abomination whenever they had ice cream together.  
  
“Come on, Yang, I like lots of stuff! Strawberry and vanilla and chocolate,” Neo gave her cock an appreciative lick at that, “All kinds of flavors. Just because you don’t-“  
  
“Yeesh, yeesh, alright, alright,” Yang held her hands up in surrender. “So what are you up to after this?”  
  
Ruby settled back down and started talking about her plans for the day. All the while, unknown to Yang, Ruby’s special sex friend Neo have the little reaper a blowjob.  
  
Ruby had been surprised to find Neo already at the ice cream parlor. She’d been less surprised when Neo forwent ice cream and crawled underneath the table to some warm cream. Neo had just gotten Ruby’s hard cock in her mouth when Yang arrived, and saw no reason to stop just for that. Ruby was very proud of how she managed to act normal and kept up the conversation while a short, stacked, mute girl gave her a clandestine blowjob.  
  
Neo was a lot more skill than most girls Ruby had gotten oral sex from, and managed to bring Ruby right to the edge of orgasm, and then keep her there for the rest of Ruby and Yang’s chat. Finally, Yang finished her ice cream and stood up. She ruffled Ruby’s hair, smiling at the pout she got in return.  
  
“It was nice talking with you, sis. And I’m glad you’re doing _something_ that doesn’t involve screwing other girls.” Yang walked away, not noticing Ruby’s grim turning waxen.  
  
As soon as the blonde was out the door, Neo was sitting next to Ruby. Her hands were still under the table, jacking Ruby off. She gave Ruby an amused, sardonic smile.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need to say anything.,” Ruby said, giving in to the urge to squirm.  
  
Neo’s gloved hands didn’t feel as good as her warm mouth, but Ruby was still enjoying herself quite a bit. As she got a handjob, she fed Neo scraps from the ruin of her ice cream. The smaller woman (and Ruby _loved_ that, even in heels, Neo was a grown woman shorter than her) snapped up every sliced strawberry and chocolate chip she was offered, licking her lips and swallowing exaggeratedly with every one.  
  
The feelings of Neo’s sure hands, and those amused, mismatched eyes, made Ruby cum in short order. She grunted, clutched the table edge, and her cum arced up and splattered on the underside of the table.  
  
She sat back, catching her breath, and watched Neo lick her hands clean. That had felt good, and the ice cream had felt good, but it would take more than one round to satisfy Ruby Rose’s cravings for both.  
  
“I’m going to go get another bowl, Neo. And then, you’re going to go back under the table and take my cock down your throat, alright?”  
  
Ruby left her silent fuck friend to think about it as she slid out from behind the table. This time she wanted blackberry, cookie dough and cherry pie ice cream, and for Neo to pull out her tits as well. Ruby set off towards the dispensers with a spring in her step.  
  
What a lovely day.  
****

**Enabler Shower**

****  
  
Ruby closed her eyes and lifted her head, letting the hot water wash over her. She was alone in the shower cubicle. It had been a long day, and the hot water running over her body felt good. It would have been even better if she’d been sharing it with a cute girl, but, honestly, that wasn’t much more than a idle daydream.  
  
Classes and sparring and fucking Weiss, Pyrrha, Velvet and Nora took it out of a girl. Ruby was wondering if she should turn in early tonight, go to sleep with Blake giving her a soft blowjob.  
  
Ruby looked up as she heard the door to the shower room open. She could hear footsteps echoing on the tile, and wondered what to do. If it was a guy coming in to perv on the women’s shower, she’d be sending him through the wall head first. But If it was a girl, maybe Ruby had time for a quickie before bed.  
  
Ruby’s thoughts switched to Other when the source of the footsteps was revealed. Yang poked her head through the shower curtains. She was scowling, but Yang usually looked like that if there was a chance of her hair getting wet.  
  
“Hey Yang. What’s up?”  
  
Ruby didn’t really care about being naked in front of her sister. They’d taken baths together as kids, and seen every inch of each other then. That had stopped in recent years, but Ruby held out hope that, if she was naked, then Yang might be also, and give Ruby a good long look at a hot, hot body.  
  
“Ruby, do you know what I’ve been doing all day?”  
  
“Uh, class?” Ruby had no idea where this was going.  
  
“I’ve been cleaning up after you! I had to drag Weiss to the showers, get Pyrrha to class and call Coco to come pick up her girlfriend. I haven’t had a moment to myself since I woke up, and it’s all because of you! I’m tired of it Ruby. You need to learn some control, or else.”  
  
Ruby scowled and crossed her arms. This wasn’t the kind of naked conversation she wanted to have with Yang.  
  
“You’re not my mom, Yang. If it’s wrong of me to do this, Professor Goodwitch would have said something.”  
  
Yang’s eyes narrowed at the obvious logical error, and she opened her mouth. Then she closed it again, and drew her head back out, disappearing behind the curtains. Ruby felt the how water pounding against her back as she stared in puzzlement. Then Yang stepped back through the curtains.  
  
She was just as naked as Ruby, and the reaper couldn’t stop herself from gawking. Her sister was even more beautiful then she’d thought. Long, muscular limbs, full lips, large breasts, big hips, she was a perfect example of feminine beauty. Ruby felt her cock come to life, but she couldn’t bring herself to hide her appreciation from Yang.  
  
“Ruby, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”  
  
She didn’t seem to notice Ruby’s growing hard-on, and in a few swift motions, had Ruby bent over her lap and staring at the shower floor.  
  
“I’ve never thought I’d have to do this to you, but you aren’t giving me a choice, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby yelped as a burst of pain exploded in her rear. Yang was spanking her! The indignity of it made her squirm, trying to slip out of her sister’s grip. It was all for naught, though. Yang was much too strong, and in too good of a position.  
  
Ruby writhed around as she was spanked, Yang’s hand alternating between her cheeks. This had the side effect of grinding her crotch against the soft skin of Yang’s thighs.  
  
Ruby wouldn’t have thought she could get hard in a situation like this, but soon her hard cock was pressed between her stomach and Yang’s leg, even as her sister spanked her. Ruby could distantly see what Pyrrha loved about being bent across Ruby’s lap and spanked, but, for her, the only appealing part was getting to grind against Yang.  
  
Finally, Ruby decided she’d had enough. She belonged on top, darn it! Just because she was small and petite and cute didn’t mean she wasn’t a dom at heart. She just needed a chance.  
  
Ruby got it when Yang stopped spanking her. Yang must have finally started to wonder about what that hard, hot, big thing pressed against her thigh was. When Yang flipped her over to check, Ruby took her chance.  
  
Ruby rolled out of Yang’s lap, landing on the shower tiles. Yang wasted time gawking at the thick rob jutting out of Ruby’s crotch. She only came back to reality when Ruby wrapped her hands around it. Yang tried to jerk back, but just hit the shower wall.  
  
“Ruby, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m not doing anything!” Ruby said in an outrageous lie. “You’re just giving your little sister a handjob.”  
  
Yang stared down in shock as Ruby used her hands to masturbate. Ruby knew how she liked her handjobs, and was making sure Yang used just the right mix of speed and firmness to make Ruby feel _really_ good. It also heled that Yang’s body was a treat for the eyes. She was more than just a treat, really, she was an outright feast.  
  
Ruby’s hungry gaze ran over her sister’s body. Those full, heavy breasts, that wet, glistening skin, those soft lips, that bouncy blonde hair… Her sister was perfect.  
  
Ruby let go of Yang’s hands. She was thrilled when Yang kept on moving for a few seconds, before gliding to a halt. Yang blinked, her lilac eyes, shifting from side to side.  
  
“Ruby, no, this, this is wrong.” She sounded confused and unsure, and Ruby pushed her advantage.  
  
“Come on, Yanggg,” Ruby whined. “Don’t you want to know why everyone else likes me?” Like was an unusual word to describe her harem of cock-addicted girls, but Ruby didn’t care to quibble over semantics.  
  
“Come on,” Ruby repeated, thrusting her hips forward.  
  
Yang was still staring at her little sister’s big cock as it hovered a few inches in front of her face. She hesitantly raised a hand back up, but paused before she actually touched Ruby. She looked up, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
“We’re, we’re not actually having sex, understand? I’m just helping my sister out.”  
  
Ruby nodded, smiling on the outside and cheering on the inside. She could accept that phrasing. And really, was a titjob actually sex? Glynda didn’t think so and _she_ was an adult.  
  
“Sure thing, Yang!” Ruby chirped, pushing herself forward.  
  
Yang took a deep breath and grabbed Ruby. Ruby moaned, feeling her sister’s fingers wrap around her. Yang obviously had some experience giving handjobs, since she moved her hands quickly, but without letting her grip go slack.  
  
Hot water beat down on the two of them as Yang kneeled in front of Ruby. Getting a handjob was about as vanilla as you could get, but the fact that it was Ruby’s beloved older (hot) sister doing it made it just as sweet as a blowjob from Coco.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes, concentrating on the sensations coming from her dick. The warm water helped Yang’s hands glide over her, those strong fingers going from head to base, the sure grip covering every inch of her cock… Ruby loved it, though not half as much as she loved her sister.  
  
Ruby opened her eyes, and looked down. Yang was flushed from the more than just the heat of the shower. The tip of her tongue poked out from between her lips as she stared at Ruby’s dick.  
  
The sight of Yang’s intent look was enough to push Ruby over the edge. She groaned, and grabbed Yang’s head, fingers curling in her hair. Her dick pulsed in Yang’s hands before it came.  
  
Thick jets of cum shot out and landed on Yang. The blonde gasped and jerked back as semen splattered on her breasts. Ruby had a lot more cum stored up than that, though, and more and more was pumped out. Soon most of Yang’s chest was covered in semen. Yang traced a shaking finger through the cum, leaving a line that was soon obscured by water flowing over it.  
  
Ruby, panting for breath, thought her sister looked hotter than ever. And it wasn’t as if only one orgasm had ever been enough to satisfy Ruby Rose. Her dick was still hard, and she intended to use it.  
  
“Hey, Yang. Want to find out what it tastes like?”


	2. Yang and Pyrrha

The sheets of Yang’s bed were crumpled in her hands. Her large breasts were swinging back and forth as she was fucked. She was moaning with every thrust, and was about three seconds from falling forward to bury her face in her pillow.  
  
Yang had never expected that sex with her sister could feel so good. Ruby was filling her up and seemed to be going deeper with every thrust. Her small hands had a firm grip on Yang’s large ass, and Yang wondered if her little sister would start spanking her. Oh God, the thought of her ass being beaten by her Ruby was so kinky and depraved, it made Yang clench down even tighter on Ruby’s cock.  
  
“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby,” Yang wasn’t even aware she was babbling her sister’s name as they fucked.  
  
“Wow, Yang, you’re so tight! And so _hot_. I thought Pyrrha had a warm pussy, but you’re so much hotter around me.” Ruby sounded chipper and happy as her thighs met Yang’s again and again.  
  
Yang couldn’t respond. She barely even understood what Ruby was saying. More and more, her mind was focused on the amazing, wonderful feelings in her pussy.  She was pushing back against Ruby, feeling her sister drive deep inside her with every thrust.  
  
Why had Yang waited so long before fucking her sister? She honestly couldn’t remember. Something about incest and Ruby not paying attention. But even as she tried to grasp the details, they were driven out of Yang’s mind like smoke on the wind as Ruby split her pussy apart.  
  
The strength Yang was so proud of gave out, and she collapsed forward, her head hitting her pillow. Her breasts were pressed against the sheets, and her stiff nipples dug into her bed. All the while, Ruby kept on fucking her, her huge dick molding Yang’s pussy around it.  
  
Yang had lost count of how many times she had cum from getting fucked by her little sister, and she knew she would never be able to find a better lover than Ruby. She almost felt like crying as the pleasure inside her built and built as Ruby kept on going in and out her wet pussy.  
  
When Ruby came, it wiped Yang’s mind clean. She groaned as she felt Ruby’s cock twitch inside her, and then she squealed as Ruby started cumming inside her unprotected pussy. Her mind went white as her pussy was flooded with cum, every inch of it painted white as Ruby’s hot, sticky load was emptied inside her. Yang’s legs kicked against the bed as she tried to cope with it.  
  
Ruby stayed rock hard and buried inside Yang’s pussy, but she stopped. She knew her sister would need a bit of time to adjust to having her core filled with her little sister’s cum before she’d be ready to have sex again. And again. And again. Maybe using her mouth, or her breasts too. Yang deserved the full Ruby experience after all.  
  
As Yang slowly recovered, she heard clapping. She slowly dragged herself to the edge of the bed, so she could see what was happening. Blake and Weiss were there. They had been watching her and Ruby the entire time  
  
“Congratulations on finally joining the club, Yang,” Blake said.  
  
“We’d throw you a party, but if we did that for every girl Ruby fucked, we’d never stop,” Weiss added with a sly smile.  
  
Yang just stared at them, utterly unable to come back with a proper retort. This was going to be her life now, wasn’t it?

 

* * *

**Milk and Cereal Classroom**

Ruby had never had sex with a champion before. And it felt _good_. Ruby wasn’t sure if Pyrrha’s tightness was because she had never had sex before (awesome) or because she did enough exercises she would always be that tight (even more awesome). Either way, she felt amazing wrapped around Ruby’s dick.

 

And Pyrrha was enjoying herself too, given the way she was clutching at the desk she was lying on. Ruby could tell that she was drooling. Correction, she could see that Pyrrha was drooling from her mouth. She could _feel_ that Pyrrha was drooling from her core. And, all things considered, Ruby preferred feeling over seeing.

 

And she felt wonderful. Pyrrha was practically milking her cock, pushing back against Ruby in a lustful daze. And Ruby was more than willing to scratch Pyrrha’s itch. She grabbed Pyrrha’s (big, muscular, wonderful) booty and picked up the pace, slamming in and out of Pyrrha’s tight core with a smile on her face.

 

Ruby had thought that Pyrrha, being a three-time champion, would have handled a good dicking a lot better. But, just like every other girl Ruby had ever met, the red head had been turned into a drooling mess after just two orgasms (two orgasms for Ruby. She wasn’t sure how many Pyrrha had had, but it was a lot more.) Ruby shrugged mentally. Oh well, Pyrrha still felt just as nice cock-drunk as she did sober. And she looked even better.

 

There was a lovely red shade to her cheeks, for one. And her hair was becoming undone, loose strands worming their way out. And the expression of her face, what Ruby could see of it was _soooo_ cute. A dazed, happy look as Pyrrha pushed back against Ruby’s penis.

 

Ruby groaned, feeling another orgasm coming on. Her fingers dug into Pyrrha’s rear as she shoved her rod as far into her lover’s core as she could. Pyrrha joined her, calling out in orgasm as her center was flooded with yet another wave of hot, sticky cum.

 

Pyrrha was already awash in Ruby’s seed. It filled her up and was spilling out, running out of her and onto the tabletop. And still, Pyrrha was pushing her hips back against Ruby, grinding form side to side, wanting more.

 

Ruby was quite happy to give Pyrrha all her body could take, but then what? It was rude to just leave your lover lying there, unconscious and full of cum. Maybe… Or…

 

Ruby thought about what to do with Pyrrha. Then an idea came to her. She owed Yang a favor, and Ruby _knew_ that Pyrrha (tall, buff, beautiful) was Yang’s type. She could just leave Pyrrha here, and send Yang a message, telling her to come to the classroom. Ruby was sure Yang would enjoy her gift, and that Pyrrha wouldn’t have any objections. And while Yang and Pyrrha enjoyed themselves, Ruby thought she would go and have some fun with Blake. The Bellabooty (Ruby cracked herself up) needed some loving.

 

What else was family for?


End file.
